Long lost loves
by saffarinda
Summary: Romana II and Rose accidently switch places. What happens? What do we find out about the doctors past? What happened when A slitheen and the master met in a bar? All will be answered in this ONE-SHOT! Except the last one, but it will be mentioned ;) Romana/10th Doctor romance and Four/Rose FRIENDSHIP!


The doctor stumbled back slightly with a gasp, he had just prevented himself from regenerating using his good old hand.

He explained how he did it to Jack, Donna and Rose – waggling his fingers to Rose with a grin. Undoubtedly he loved Rose, but there had been two before her – both time ladies.

He tended to not let his thoughts drift to them, but they did. His first love had been with Britany – a rather common name for a time lady, but her parents had loved earth and like himself, named their daughter with an earth name.

Britany, his first true love, had brought three beautiful children into the world. Abraxas, his eldest son, Draco his middle son, and sweet Bella, his baby daughter.

Then with his second love, Romana. She had changed, and they had been married, both previous presidents. They had two wonderful children – Zevi, a dark haired handsome boy, and Bella, named after his princess.

It had been content… until the war. But he shouldn't think about that now, the doctor scolded himself, bringing himself back to the present.

"Rose?" he questioned softly as Rose remained quite. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as a blinding white light covered her body bringing her away.

**DWDWDWDW**

Rose let out a yelp as she stumbled and fell to the ground. She groaned before taking in her surroundings. She was in a large room, with pure white walls and something similar to the centre of the TARDIS in the middle of the room… it looked like the control pane-

Her thoughts were cut off by a voice "Romana?" the voice shouted, Rose froze, unsure of what to do, she looked blindly around her surroundings, realising there was nowhere to hide.

A curly haired man walked through the door. He wore a normal top and trousers, covered by a long brown coat and an absurd multi-coloured scalf.

He looked up "Hello, have you seen Roma-" the man stopped, only seeming to realise that there was a total stranger standing in the middle of his home.

"Hello," he said pleasantly enough. "Hi," Rose said back awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. "Yes, sorry, but who exactly are you?" he asked moving round to her.

"I'm Rose, sorry but have you seen a man called the doctor. Yey high," she said, using her hand to show the approximate height of the doctor "Brown pinstripe suit, great hair, all sticky-uppy and all," she ended with a smile.

"Ah," the man beamed "Well, I'm the doctor. But seeing as the man you just described is none of my past incarnations it must be a future incarnation meaning future companions, brilliant," he grinned.

"Which incarnation am I in- wait don't answer that- wait, go ahead, wait, no, go ahead," the doctor said. Rose stared at he bewiderdley before saying "10th incarnation, which one are you?"

"Fourth, care for a jelly baby?" the fourth doctor said, offering her a paper bag presumably fulled with sweets.

"Jellybabys? How can I say no?" Rose laughed, popping one into her mouth.

**DWDWDWDWDWDW**

"ROSE!" The three travellers shouted, looking for their friend/new possible friend/love. There was a slight yelp, but instead of Rose, Romana II stumbled slightly before straightening up.

The doctor couldn't believe his eyes. "Romana?" he questioned hoarsely, gaining himself confused looks onto why he knew her from Jack and Donna and s smile from Romana that gave his stomach butterflies.

"Judging by your terrible sense of smile and being the only one to know me you must be the doctor," she said with a smile.

"Romana you, b-but how?" the Doctor stuttered. Romana gave him a disapproving look. "Shields, honestly doctor," she scolded but couldn't stop her lips from twitching before the doctor looked at her with eyes layered by glistening tears.

"Doctor, what happened?" she asked gently placing a hand on his cheek. She noticed how he tensed up and swallowed and refused to meet her eyes.

Jack and Donna glanced between them, there was obviously a past relationship between the two that was not quite there.

"Romana, meet my friends," the doctor said, coughing to allow his voice to go back to its normal tone and pulling away from her hand. Romana dropped her hand and hid the twinge of disappointment.

"Romana, this is Captain Jack Harkness – sorry by the way," he said, chewing his lip. "Hey! What for?" Jack yelled in indignation.

Romana looked at Jack before yelling and backing away, holding her hands up to cover her eye's as if he was blinding her.

"Your WRONG!" she yelled "What is it about you? Your just…" Romana trailed off shivering. "Go stand in the corner," she ordered, pointing in where she thought a corner in the TARDIS would be with a grimace.

Romana peeked her eyes open "No more weird friends like that?" she asked. The doctor laughed "No. he's the only one,"

Romana nodded slightly, removing her fingers completely and settling them beside her. "Romana, this is Donna-," the Doctor was cut off by Donna.

"Donna Noble, from Chiswick," she said, holding out her hand. Romana grinned "Romana, well, that's my short name, I would tell you my long name but I know for sure you wouldn't be able to perfect it," Romana laughed with Donna.

"Now," Romana said briskly "What happened to the Time Lords?" she asked the doctor. Caught of guard he replied "They d- wait, huh?" she said confused.

"What happened, I can tell something's wrong," Romana said calmly. The Doctor muttered something about cant because it could blow up something which gained an eye roll from Romana.

"I Romanadvoratrelundar heir of the Rantoupola family swear not to interrupt with the time line so mote be it," she said.

"Romanadvo- what?!" Donna yelped edmitting a told you so smirk from Romana. "Now darling, I have sworn so tell me," Romana said softly.

Donna raised an eyebrow at darling but didn't comment. The Doctor refused to look her in the eye as he told her the whole story – including the fact that theu had become husband and wife and had two children which Donna smiled at.

Romana sat down and swallowed, looking up a the Doctor, tears brimming in her eyes. "I always knew I would marry you. There was something… quirky, unusual, amazing about you… I loved it," Romana said with a faint smile.

The Doctor smiled back, sitting down next to his wife. "What were their names?" Romana asked. "Excuse me?" the Doctor asked with confusion. "What were my children's names?" she asked, looking the doctor in the eye.

The Doctor stared straight back at her, neither of them noticed Jack joining Donna to smile at the couple.

"The eldest," the Doctor began, everyone listening attentively "Was Zevi, dark haired, handsome, always stood up for what was right." The Doctor smiled, thinking about his pure, beautiful son.

"And our second child?" Romana asked, softly, leaning her head gently against the Doctor's shoulder. "Bella, after my first princess. Beautiful Bella, glossy black hair, emerald green eyes, amazing." The Doctor closed his eye's, near to tears.

"I was there as well," Romana said after a moment of silence. "What?" the Doctor said, leaning up to look at her. "I was there wasn't I? My regeneration's are worthless after the time war." Romana said, and without saying it, the doctor knew what she was going to do. He sat up straight and jumped out of his seat.

"No, no way, no way Romana," he shouted. "DOCTOR!" Romana shouted, silencing the doctor and gaining everyone's attention.

"What regeneration was I on at the end of the time war?"

"I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS," the doctor cried desperately.

"JUST PLEASE!" Romana shouted sobbing "What regeneration?" the silence was deathly, the doctor was holding his breath until he let it go and closed his eyes.

"Your third one,"

Romana smiled "You see sweetie, that's nine regeneration's wasted, so I'm going to give them to you,"

That gained Donna and Jack's gasps. "Romana please," the doctor began, not letting his love do this. "Doctor, honey, what are they worth? Live your life, save races, meet new people, be amazing," she smiled.

The doctor looked her in the eye, she wasn't going to back down. "As long as you save enough for your fourth regeneration," he said.

Romana frowned, tilting her head "Why?" she asked, slightly confused on that matter.

The doctor laughed through his tears "I know I'm crazy but…" the Doctor hesitated "Theta," Romana said, looking at the doctor straight in the eye.

They held the gaze before the doctor laughed saying "I always had this… this feeling that you would still be alive and well and, well, I still believe it. So, just, keep enough for your fourth, okay?" the doctor asked.

Romana nodded "Okay, now come here," she whispered softly before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

Donna and Jack gawped and quickly ran to grab a camera. The doctor wrapped his arms around her waist whilst Romana wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in her messy hair.

Donna and Jack snapped a picture just on time, for then a gold glow began to surround the couple.

Every two minutes, a small white ball that blinded your eyesight passed through from Romana to the doctor. After 16 minutes and a few more seconds was up, the pair parted gasping for breath but still grinning.  
The doctor rubbed his neck "I have ten more regeneration's," he said quietly to himself. Romana smiled at him, for now, everything was good.

**DWDWDWDWDWDW**

Rose and the fourth doctor were laughing over a joke about a slitheen, the master and a bar. Jelly babies were all over the room.

A white light cut them off, Rose looked excited to know she was going home but them upset. "I don't suppose I'll ever see you again?" she asked, knowing the answer.

The fourth doctor smiled, covering any sadness "Of course you'll see me again Rose, think about where your going," Rose chewed her lip "Yeah but not with THIS regeneration," she said.

The fourth doctor looked her straight in th eye "Yes, but in my future, I'll remember this, don't look so upset Rose. Just think about the Jelly babies," he joked with a sad smile.

"Bye doctor," Rose said wrapping him into a hug. The doctor squeezed her back before removing himself from her. "Bye Rose," he smiled, and in a flash, she was gone.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"I seem to be going," Romana said sadly. The doctor looked distraught, but hugged her and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"Bye Romana, I love you, look after our children," he said. Romana smiled "Bye Jack, bye Donna, bye love, I'll miss you to, don't forget," she whispered before disappearing, leaving Rose in her wake.

"Are you okay Romana?" the doctor asked quickly.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Are you okay Rose?" the doctor asked quickly.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Yeah I'm fine," both girls said unknowingly simultaneously. "Just fine…"

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

**SO, as you can see I have not updated on my fan fictions latley. Sowwy, I have been very busy so I prepared this Romana/Doctor one-shot with Four/Rose friendship :D**

**Read and Review, hope this makes up for it ~saffarinda xox**


End file.
